Gimme Some Truth
| season = 1 | episode = 5 | aired = October 22, 2009 | title_image = an alarm clock | writer = Barbara Ellis Nance (story) Nicole Yorkin (screenplay) Dawn Prestwich (screenplay) | director = Bobby Roth | guest_cast = Peter Coyote as Dave Segovia Talia Balsam as Anita Ralston Lee Thompson Young as Al Gough Barry Shabaka Henley as Agent Vreede Navi Rawat as Maya Barbara Williams as Joyce Clemente Glynn Turman as Senator Noland Michael O'Neill as Director Keller Michael Cavanaugh as Warren Moore Frank John Hughes as Press Secretary Mel Rodriguez as Oscar Obregon Omid Abtahi as Bureau Agent | co-starring = Amy Rosoff as Marcie Turoff Emerson Brooks as Connelly Michael J. Silver as Randy Michelle Tuzee as Broadcaster Mieko Hillman as Renee Garrigos Christopher Mack as Little Boy Scott Kelly Galbreath as Jim Micole Mercurio as Maureen Nilson De Macena as Tae Kwon Do Guy | uncredited = }} Gimme Some Truth was the fifth episode of season one of FlashForward. It first aired on October 22, 2009 on ABC. Summary ]] The episode begins at 1:30 am on October 31, 2009, in a parking garage, the group is attacked, presumably killed in a rocket attack upon their car. The episode then jumps to 39 hours prior to these events and the circumstances which led to the opening scene are revealed. At 10:00 am on October 28, hearings about the GBO begin in Washington DC. In this episode, Mark Benford confesses that he was drunk during his Flashforward and thus, cannot remember the precise details of his flash, Stanford Wedeck helped pay off a woman who had an illegitimate child with the President of the United States and that Janis Hawk is a closeted (at work) lesbian. Also revealed is the fact through satellite images obtained through the services of Cheeto Dust, that the pylons were present in Somalia during the Beta Blackout. Trivia General * The pylons/towers found on the satellite images of the Ganwar Region appear to be five points perfectly spaced in a pentagon layout which could in turn also be seen as a five-pointed star (similar to the tattoos on the gunmen in Mark's flashforward). * Real-life US politicians Hilary Clinton and Sarah Palin are referenced. * Gina Torres makes an uncredited, voice-only appearance as Felicia Wedeck, talking to her husband over the phone. Music * Can You Find Me Love by Harrison & The Majestic Kind * Arabesque No. 1 in E Minor by APM * A Story by Sugarplum Fairies * Wait In Line by The Estate * Sister Christian by Night Ranger * Like A Rolling Stone by The Rolling Stones * 'Additional Background Music '''by John Charles Marshall Continuity Errors * Senator Clemente was referred to verbally by Wedeck as ''Joyce, but her nameplate at the panel hearing said Jane. * The panel hearings were a supposedly closed session, and no cameras can be seen, yet the news report featuring Clemente shows an image of her at the hearing. * The television in the parking garage in Washington, D.C. was carrying news from Channel 7 in Los Angeles. * When the episode aired on October 22, Agent Vreede, when recounting his flash forward while being polygraphed, says that he entered the incorrect security code when leaving the building. By October 24, ABC had edited this reference to an incorrect code on its webplayer, so that now, Agent Vreede says "I was leaving for the night. I was headed out the security exit. I don't know why - maybe 'cause it was late." Literary Techniques * Prolepsis. Showing the gun battle in the garage, then telling the current episode from 39 hours prior to that single event. * Irony. Based on his trust of Mark, Stan sticks his professional reputation on the line to receive the funding necessary to continue the Mosaic Investigation -- then realizes his reputation is at stake when Mark reveals that he might have been intoxicated during his flashforward. Unanswered Questions General *Who tried to kill the Mosaic agents? *Did similar strike teams attack the other agents on Mosaic at the same time? *Who sent Olivia the text message claiming Mark was drinking in his flashforward? *If Aaron was supposed set the Benford's alarm code to 0312 as Olivia had requested, why was it not working as she tried to arm it? **Did he intentionally change the code? *Usually when an FBI field office director is being grilled by a senator in an inquiry, the Director of the FBI is there to back him up. Why was he nowhere to be found, nor mentioned either? Flashes *Considering that Dave Segovia was addressed as president in his flashforward, was Senator Clemente lying about seeing herself as President in her flashforward ? 1x05 1x05 1x05 1x05 1x05 1x05 1x05 1x05 1x05 1x05